In a tubeless pneumatic tire, an inner liner layer consisting of butyl-based rubber having an excellent air-impermeable property is integrally lined to the tire internal face thereof as an air-permeation preventing layer. However, since the butyl-based rubber is heavy, Patent Document 1 proposes to use a thermoplastic resin having a small specific gravity or a thermoplastic elastomer composition containing the thermoplastic resin as a main component, in place of the butyl-based rubber.
Meanwhile, recently, for the purpose of improving the performance of a pneumatic tire, in a hollow portion, an acoustic material for reducing resonance that generates at the hollow portion is attached, or a sensor for detecting air pressure or temperature is attached. For example, as an attachment method of the acoustic material, there are proposed an attachment method by fixing a hook and loop fastener to the surface of an inner liner layer through the use of an adhesive, and an attachment method by providing an anchor element on the surface of the inner liner side of the hook and loop fastener to be fixed to the tire internal face (for example, see Patent Document 2)
However, for above-described tires fitted with an inner liner layer consisting of a thermoplastic elastomer composition containing thermoplastic resin as the main component, or a thermoplastic resin, there occurs a problem that, when fixing a hook and loop fastener to the inner liner layer using an adhesive or the like, the hook and loop fastener can not follow the elongation of the inner liner layer caused by expanding the diameter at the time of the vulcanization molding of the tire. In addition, when providing a hook and loop fastener with an anchor element to be fixed penetratingly to the tire internal surface, there was such problem that air permeation-preventing properties lower because it damages the inner liner layer.    Patent Document 1: Japanese patent application Kokai publication No. 8-258506    Patent Document 2: Japanese patent application Kokai publication No. 2006-44503